The Untold Tales Of Hogwarts
by teenagers95
Summary: Takes place mainly in the goblet of fire. Hermione's hufflepuff sister deals with hogwarts, keeping her secrets, and falling in love, with a man whos time is limited Cedric . Can she change his fate?
1. The First Days

Madison Loukota

Hogwarts Untold Tales

Prolouge: My first days

I am now entering my fourth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, with my half-sister that nobody knew about.

Hermione Granger's half-sister.

The name came with a price.

But I had always been afraid to tell anyone my secret.

I remember the fear of our first day at Hogwars. I was afriad we would end up at the same house, and she would accidentaly blab out our secret...

***Flashback***

I giggled and hid behind another student in their oversized robes. One of the girls I had met on the train, her name Ellgen Hawkstore, clutched my arm, as the large doors to the dining hall opened. A tall, slim, aging woman slipped out, and greeted us.

"Hello, first years." She began, "Weclome to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry! We will enter the main hall in a few seconds." She continued glancing at us, and sighing. "And you will be placed into your houses. Your house is like your family. You will attend classes with them, and others, eat with them, and sleep in the same coridors as your house." She turned and then pushed open the doors, and we all crowded forward, anxious to see the hall.

It was huge. With candles magestically floating in the air, the air refleced a very real, beautiful night sky. 4 large tables were laid out infront of a long table, facing all of them, with the old professor, Dumbledore, at the head of them all. He rose, and held up his hands in a peace offer.

"Welcome." He greeted us and the sorting began.

There are four houses in Hogwarts.

Griffindor,

Ravenclaw,

Hufflepuff

and slytherin

"Madison Cameron,"

I took my place on the stool, after the boy 'harry potter' took his seat with the griffindors.

"This is hard... Do you want to be where you family sits?" The hat asked me, and I gulped before shaking my head.

Hermione was already in place, with the rest of the Griffindor's.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted, and I sighed with relief. It seemed as if only about seven students were placed in hufflepuff. The people in that group clapped and I giggled beofre running to take my place next to (luckily) Ellgen.

Life was good.

***End Flashback***

Today is my first day back for my fourth year. Will it be diffrent?


	2. My Welcome Back

Chapter 2: My Welcome Back

Time flew bye, and soon enough my step-father and mother were putting me on the train. My sister had already left, with Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley.

"You have you're robes, love?" Mum asked me, and I smiled, before reaching out and hugging her one last time. She smiled, and hugged me back, before letting me go.

"Behave yourself, eh Maddie?" My step-dad, Reynold said. I smiled, and he ruffled my hair. As they were both normal humans or, "muggles" as some magic-folk called them. My real father, though, was a wizard, until he died a month before I was born.

"Yes, sir." I grinned wider, and my mum handed me my cat, Kittyara.

"Good-bye, dear!" They both called at the same time, and I hurried onto the train, as the final call wrang out. I sat down in an empty box, and stuck my head out the window, watching as they stood, hand in hand, waving towards me.

"I love you!" I shouted, and they repeated it back to me.

"Maddie!" Someone shouted, from outside the box, and I saw two figures hurry to my door.

"Ellgen! Sullen!" I cried, and my two best-friends from school.

"No time to talk... He's on his way!" They both gasped, and I felt the train pull out of the station.

"Who?" I asked, conserned, and Sullen giggled.

"Cedric... Diggory!" They both shouted, and I rolled my eyes.

"So?" I asked.

Cedric was a seventh year, team seeker of the Hufflepuff Quiddich team. He was quite handsome, but I'd only seen him at a distance, as he sat further back at the dining table, and was always surrounded by his friends. So really...

I had never met him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, growing suspicious.

"all the other boxes are filled, and since you're alone, he'll end up in here! He's almost here now!" Ellgen squeeled, and then a short, rap on the door, snapped our heads up, and then he entered.

Cedric.

"Hi..." He mummbled, waving to us, from where he stood.

"Hi!" I muttered, blushing, and the girls giggled.

"Listen, sorry to bug you, but all of the other parts seem to be filled. They offered to make room, but I didn't want to squish anyone. Do you mind if I join you?" He asked, and smiled breafly, making him look shy.

"No... Come in." Ellgen spoke up, and I glanced sideways at her. She wasn't even going to stay here. She was going to sit with her first year sister, and Sullen was going to sit with people in the Ravenclaw house.

What if Hermione came to visit me, as she sometimes did while we were on the train?

"I have to go. Marcella is waiting for me." Ellgen spoke up, and I glaired at her. She smiled and waved before giggling and leaving.

'Sullen!' I cried her name, thankful that she was still here. She would probably stay for at least an hour, and then dissapear...

"I have to go." She smiled, winked, and then quickly left.

Crap.

I was alone.

Except for the fact that I had Cedric Diggory sitting across from me.

"I'm sorry... I've seen you in the dining hall, and in a few classes, but I never really caught your name." Cedric brought up, and I glanced up from the vampire book I had been reading.

"I'm Madison Cameron." I smiled, and he flushed slightly. I glanced down at Kittyeria who had wandered over to Cedric and had plopped herself into his lap. I chuckled nervously, and he pet her.

"Cedric." He held out his free hand, and I took it. We quickly shook hands, and then I turned back to my book.

"What are you reading?" He asked quietly and I glanced back up again.

"...A muggle book. Called Twilight. It's about a human and a vampire who fall in love, and deal with the difficulties, of being star-crossed lovers." I stated and blushed, remembering the mysterious, and handsome Edward Cullen, who looked a bit like what Cedric did.

"Ah. I've heard about it. Do you like it?" He asked sounding eager and I nodded.

"This is my third time reading it. My sister..." I cut off sharply reminding myself to shut up.

"Yes?" He asked, and I shook my head.

I didn't talk to Cedric again until late.

I woke up with a start, and felt the train pull to a stop. Cedric was already up, and heading out of the car, and Kittyeria was hissing at the door, wanting him to come back and keep her company.

"Quiet," I warned her, and she stuck her stubborn chin up, and I gathered her up, along with my trunk.

I wandered off the train, and waited for Sullen and Ellgen to catch up with me. Marcella, joined us and the four of us made our way onto the self-pulling carriage. I ignored the others, and watched as Cedric and a few other 6th years, and Cho, a ravenclaw, get into the one with Cedric.

"Do you like him?" Ellgen asked quickly, her purple hair bouncing shades of black in the nights gleam.

"No!" I blurted glairing at him over the top of Sullen's head.

"Why'd you answer so fast?" Asked Sullen, her eyebrows touching her hairline.

"'Cause it's obvious. I don't like him. He's a sixth year, quiet, smart, yet wanted by all the other girls. Even you can see that he's nothing like us." I pointed out, and they shrugged.

"I guess your right." Sullen pointed out, and Ellgen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Stop making goo-goo eyes at him then." Ellgen elbowed me, and eveb Marcella laughed. I hurumphed and let out a small chuckle and pushed that to the back of my mind.

It was good to be back.

A suprise came when I got to the banquet hall.

Professer Dumbledore, the only one who was in on my secret, winked at me, and had a secret smile, that curved his ancient face upwards.

"Hello students..." Dumbledore began and I smiled.

Twelve minutes later, Dumbledore was placing the new students in their houses.

"Emeila Cameron." Dumbledore called and I stuck my head into the aisle to look for a quircky little blond head.

"Em!" I called, jumping up, and everyone turned to stare at me.

Ahhh... So this is what the wink was about.

Emelia Verna Cameron is my 10 year old sister. She is so much like me, and mom gave her the Cameron name because she swears that she is my fathers daughter. Em has short blond hair, she is short herself, and light green eyes. I have long blond hair, am tall, and have light blue-grey eyes, but our features are so much alike.

I sighed, confused, but happy to have a family member I could actually talk to here at Hogwarts, as me and my step-sister Hermionie hate eachother.

Emelia got placed in Hufflepuff, and I saw Hermionie who was eager for Emeila to be placed in Griffindor, slump in her seat, full of disapointment.

That night, me I took the bed across from Emelia, but next to Ellgen.

"Whats it like here?" Emelia asked as we got ready for bed, and she jumped onto my bed, and sat across from me.

"You'll see yourself. It's...

Magical."


End file.
